Sorrow's Child
by Pendragon
Summary: No Dynasty, no warlords, no armies of darkness, just a tragic occurence thats hits closer to home than one Ronin could imagine. . .
1. News

Sorrow's Child

Disclaimer: I don't own the Ronin Warriors or Samurai Troopers. A/N: Okay, for the sake of this story I kinda had to mix up Ronin Warriors with Samurai Troopers, and for this I apologize in advance.I personally thought I had come up with a pretty good story idea, but tell me what you think: is it good? Is it bad? Is it really, really bad (aka, horrible)?

Any Japanese translations will be in the parentheses after the said word(s). 

Sorrow's Child

**e**** Part 1 ****f**

News 

Cye examined the silver orca necklace that dangled from his grasp as the light streaming in through his bedroom window cast intricate designs on its jeweled side.The whale's diamond eye acted as a prism, creating rainbows of vivid color that highlighted his fingertips.

It had been a gift from his mother after his father left, given to him perhaps out of pity, or maybe guilt.As his mother had always said, his father had been lost in a boating accident though Cye knew it wasn't true.The way his mother talked about his father had always led him to believe she was hiding something from him.He never gathered the courage to question her; he didn't want to hurt her, and that left him to his own conclusions.With the help of his sister, Sayoko, Cye was able to gather that his father was not dead, far from it, in fact.He had left his mother so long ago that Cye could no longer remember the look of his face or the sound of his voice, and he felt much better for it.He had left his mother alone to raise two children by herself on a barely reliable income.There was no child support, no letters to either his children or his wife, and for that Cye hated his father with a passion.Whatever happened, Cye's father was dead to him, now and forever.

Kuma (bear), lying next to him on the bed, twitched an ear fitfully and the white German Shepard lifted its head and rested it on Cye's leg, a passive reminder that it was feeding time.

The sound of a car starting just outside the house made Kuma tense, causing the bed to jump, and he lifted his head in anticipation.

That could only be Cye's mother, Saro, a pleasant, overprotective woman just gracing forty with a color of hair parallel to her son's, though a touch lighter.He helped her out whenever and with whatever he could and she was just now running into town to run some errands, something he usually didn't accompany her on.The city wasn't Cye's favorite place to be, he would be content to just spend the day here with Kuma.

He had different plans for today, however.

Cye dragged himself off the bed and made his way to the kitchen, beckoning Kuma to follow.The dog, loyal to Cye's every whim, did so and even went on ahead to give Sayoko, who was preparing to leave herself to meet her boyfriend, a quick sniff on the leg before trotting swiftly back to Cye's side.

"Mom will be home in about an hour," she informed him. "No wild parties and if you do, don't play the music too loud."

Cye chuckled.Ten years older than him, Sayoko was getting married in two months to her Japanese fiancée, Ryuusuke, and the closer she got to the big day the more buoyant and elated she acted.Cye wasn't complaining, he certainly didn't want to dampen her spirits, and (he thought) it might be interesting to have a brother-in-law.Right now, she was taking the last of her things to Ryuusuke's home, having planned long ago to move in with him prior to the wedding.

Cye grabbed a blue bag from the corner of the room and began to fill Kuma's dog bowl, listening to the familiar sounds of his sister's departure, before grabbing the phone and dialing Kento's number from memory.

Kento was supposed to come down for a one-on-one game of basketball with him on the hoop just above his garage, to which Kento only agreed to if Cye made lunch.Needless to say, the game was on immediately.

That lunch didn't come until well after one o'clock and the boys had only remembered it when Kento's stomach started to rumble toward the end of one of their games.Cye had been winning, which Kento insisted was because he was playing on an empty stomach and suggested lunch.Cye wouldn't have been particularly surprised if Kento had an extra stomach where his brain should be.

Cye was still eating his lunch - Kento had finished quickly - when his phone rang.Kento grabbed it up before Cye could beat him to it and smirked at him as he picked up the phone.

"Hello…Yes, this is the Mouri residence…Yes…What do you mean?" Kento's face took on a more serious look and Cye became concerned. "When…Oh, God…Yes, I will…Okay…Bye." Kento hung up the phone slowly.

"Kento, who was it? What did they say?" Cye questioned impatiently.

Kento looked at his friend, a look of sorrow apparent on his face. "It was the hospital." He finally admitted, his shoulders slumping.

"The hospital? What did they say? What happened?" Kento's constant pauses were wearing on Cye's nerves.

"They said... they said that your mom… died…."


	2. Transitions

Sorrow's Child

Sorrow's Child

**Transitions**

Cye's first impulse was to laugh for Kento had been known to pull some pretty cruel tricks sometimes, but from the sorry look on his friends face he knew this was no joke.

He felt something inside of him tear itself apart with a roaring – though it was all in his head – that drowned out all other sounds, even the sound of Kento's choked voice outlining the details of his mother's fatal car crash.The effect was similar to being struck blind, deaf, and dumb, all in the same instant as he was finding it difficult to see beyond his own mounting despair.Saro _dead?_It couldn't be, no, it was a trick, wasn't it?

With his father gone, he was a veritable orphan now.Where did that leave him?Sayoko had Ryuusuke, but whom did he have?That question brought a wave of others down upon him.

Where was Sayoko?Did she know what had happened?How would she react?Would she call the wedding off in her own grief?

The last thought reigned unbidden in his mind and for a short moment he hoped fervently that she wouldn't for she could use the support now.

Memories came flooding back to him with a rush.One came painfully clearer than the rest, his first trip to the Shinagawa Aquarium when he was very young.Running from tank to tank he'd gotten himself lost, and once he'd noticed fear overtook him, he had thought that his mother had left him behind.In a panic, he called out her name and after a few moments she appeared, maneuvering deftly through the large weekend crowds the aquarium attracted.He'd felt a moment of relief at having her with him, but it was short-lived as he was soon making his way eagerly from tank to tank again.

The memory was wretchedly similar to what he was experiencing now, except that this time his mother wouldn't come when he called….

His attention was caught up by Kento's insistent voice, prodding him back into reality.

"…probably call Sayoko?" He finished, looking at Cye with an apparent concern in his blue eyes, now noticing the tears streaming unchecked down his friend's cheeks. 

Cye could barely force breath past the painful lump in his throat much less talk, so he wordlessly grabbed a pad of paper and a pencil and carelessly scribbled down Ryuusuke's number before handing it to Kento to call Sayoko.

Kento called Sayoko, and his own mother as well, thinking that maybe Cye could stay with him if it came down to that.

He may have been thickheaded at times, but he knew that the last thing Cye needed right now was to be alone.He needed support, and this way he was with someone his own age instead of with a much older aunt or uncle or intruding upon Sayoko and Ryuusuke.

But when an official from the police station appeared on the Mouri front step along with Kento's mother, Sayoko, and Ryuusuke, he began to worry for this officer certainly would have different plans.

Cye was able to dreg up enough energy to hold back his tears and hopefully avoid imprudence during this encounter, as it would determine where he would end up staying until things were officially settled.Cye didn't know who this man was or what he was here for; he didn't particularly care though he knew he should have.It was just so hard to care about anything at the moment.

Sayoko, eyes red with weeping, confirming Cye's suspicions that she was already aware of the tragedy, wrapped a comforting arm around her little brother's shoulders as she waited to hear the man out.

"Sayoko, you are officially of age to be out on your own, but for your brother I can only advise him to stay where he would feel most comfortable, until," the official glanced over the papers scattered about the kitchen table where they were all assembled. "We are able to find your father."

Kento stifled a gasp of surprise, Cye had never told him or the others about any living father.Cye had always told them the same old story his mother had fed him, though he had known the truth at the time and neither Kento nor the others knew as much.Kento made a mental note to have a talk with Cye once this was over.

Cye, himself, stifled a snort of contempt.There was no way in hell they would ever find his father.Of course, that's what Cye wanted to believe, but there was one small, stray thought that lurked in the back of his mind….

What if they did…?

He shook his mind off that track before he followed it too far.There would be a time to worry about that, and this was not it.

He looked up slightly and realized the officer had been looking at him expectantly.

"Well, do you have someone who you would like to stay with for the time being?" He asked.

Cye opened his mouth to reply and Kento would have beaten him to the punch had his mother not been a hair quicker.

"Why he can stay with us, it would be no trouble." Kento's mother offered in a cheerful tone of voice.

"No, you don't need to worry about him, he can stay with Ryuusuke and I." Sayoko stated and Ryuusuke gave a confirming nod.

"Oh no, you have your own grief to worry about.I'd be happy to take care of Cye while they search for your father."

Sayoko looked as though she wanted to give in, and after an unspoken exchange between her and Ryuusuke in the form of nervous glances did she finally relent and nod her consent.

Cye packed his bags alone, refusing any offers of help from Kento.

Kento stood patiently outside his friend's bedroom door with his mother - the other three had long since left - mentally scolding himself for being so naïve.He couldn't imagine what it would be like to lose his mother, but he had been stupid to think Cye would bounce back like he expected.The only thing he seemed to know now was how long a road it would be back to the Cye he once knew.


End file.
